Men of Shadow
[[Datei:Mir v1 29 00.jpg|thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #29]]Men of Shadow ("Männer des Schattens") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' März 1990 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #29 *'Story, Zeichnungen, Cover und Text:' A. C. Farley Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Dreams of Stone" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Sky Highway" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|140px|Dunkle Pläne für die WeltTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello **Splinter **April O'Neil und Casey Jones *Clark Ashton Allard *Max Jones und Pervis Walker *Vampire **Traquer, Mallet und Wolf *Dagon **der Kult des Dagon aus Innsmouth Inhalt thumb|left|160px|Ein geheimnisvoller GeselleProlog: In einer hochtechnisch ausgestatteten Steuerzentrale sitzt ein junger Mann und grübelt über seine Kindheitsträume nach, in denen er gerne ein Superheld (oder einfach nur ein Held) gewesen wäre, bevor seine Lebenserfahrungen ihn schließlich ernüchtert haben, nur das zu tun, was zum Überleben notwendig ist. Gerade da bemerkt er einen ungebetenen Gast - ein bizarres Wesen, das aus einem Auge mit Flügeln und Krallen besteht - und schießt es mit einer Strahlenpistole ab. Kaum ist dies geschehen, meldet der Computer der Steuerkanzel: "Zugriff auf Datei... Necronomicon." thumb|160px|Turtles gegen Turtle-MechIndessen in den Wäldern nahe Northampton. Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo führen einen verbissenen Kampf gegen einen riesigen Roboter (der kurioserweise genau wie sie aussieht) aus und versuchen, seine Beine mit Seilen einzuwickeln. Der Roboter erweist sich jedoch als zu stark, und die Stricke reißen reihenweise. Gerade als ihnen jedoch die Ideen ausgehen, bleibt der Roboter auf einmal stocksteif stehen und stößt seltsame Geräusche aus; Splinter erkennt die Gefahr zuerst und kann seine Söhne warnen, bevor der Roboter umkippt und zu Boden kracht. Aus dem Roboter steigt Donatello aus und drückt seine Begeisterung für diese Maschine, die er auf einem Schrottplatz von U.S. Robots und Mechanical Men ergattert hat, aus - auch wenn er bei diesem Trainingskampf versehentlich einige vitale Systeme überlastet hat, die nun einige größere Reparaturen benötigen... thumb|left|240px|Die täglichen Feinde eines TeenagerlebensIn der nahe gelegenen Ortschaft Arkham hat sich der Teenager Max in Begleitung seines Freundes Pervis gerade die seltene Erstausgabe seines Lieblingscomics, ''The Dark Knight Returns'', was ihm in Kombination mit seinen extrem schlechten Schulnoten sicherlich den Zorn seiner Eltern hervorrufen wird ("aber hey, das ist es wert!"). Da begegnen sie unglücklicherweise ihren täglichen Erzfeinden, dem Halbstarken Barry und dessen Schlägerfreunden. Als Barry seinen Freund bedroht, versucht Max ihm zu helfen, doch alles was er damit erreicht ist, dass Barry ihm voller Schadenfreude das Comic zerreißt, bevor die Punks sich verziehen, weil ein Polizist anrückt. thumb|160px|Die GeiselkriseEs ist gerade Abend geworden. Die Turtles verstauen den Turtle Mech auf dem Pickup und wollen sich wieder nachhause begeben, als im Radio plötzlich die Nachricht von einer Geiselnahme an der University of Massachusetts erklingt. Eine Gruppe von bewaffneten Männern hat sich gewaltsam Zutritt zum Whately House verschafft, einem Anbau, der als Bibliothek dient und erst vor kurzem von Arkham hierher verlegt wurde. Die meisten Besucher des Gebäudes hatten das Gück zu entkommen, jedoch zwei Leute - ein Mann namens "Casey" und eine Frau - sind mit den Angreifern in Konflikt gekommen und nun von ihnen als Geiseln genommen worden. Als die Turtles und Splinter dies vernehmen, brechen sie auf der Stelle zur Universität auf. thumb|left|160px|Die seltsame TerrorgruppeIn Whately House halten sich Casey und April gefesselt und unter strengster Bewachung ihrer Geiselnehmer, einer Gruppe von spitzohrigen Männern und einigen seltsam abgezehrten Gestalten mit Einstichen in ihrem Hals, im Empfangszimmer des Gebäudes auf. Die spitzohrigen Männer, allen voran ihr Anführer "Lord Mallet", sind nicht im Geringsten darüber erfreut, dass Caseys und Aprils Eingreifen zum Eintreffen der Polizei geführt hat, bevor sie sich aus dem Staub machen konnten. Daher geben sie einem ihrer dürren Begleiter - der sich über die Aussicht freut, endlich wirklich sterben zu können! - einen Totmannschalter in die Hand, der, sobald er losgelassen wird, den von den Terroristen mitgeführten Sprengstoff auslöst. Nachdem Mallet seinen beiden Gefangenen ein unschönes Schicksal für ihr Eingreifen (und eine Aussicht darauf, ihre "letzte Mahlzeit" zu werden) angedroht hat, nimmt er Funkkontakt mit einem weiteren ihrer Mitglieder, Wolf, auf, der hinter der Polizeiabsperrung in einem Lieferwagen mit der Aufschrift Innsmouth Seafood der Dinge harrt. Dieser hat ein Paket auf dem Beifahrersitz, welches für die Terroristen von großem Interesse ist... thumb|240px|Ein neuer Freund... und neue FeindeDoch währenddessen schleichen sich die Turtles unbemerkt von der Polizei durch ein Fenster ins obere Geschoss des Hauses und nehmen von der Treppe aus Verhandlungen für die Freilassung ihrer Freunde auf. Mallet will sich nicht auf irgendeinen Handel einlassen... doch dann plötzlich taucht wie aus dem Nichts ein Mann namens Allard hinter ihm auf und nimmt in in einen Klammergriff. Die Turtles greifen daraufhin die Terroristen an, doch diese stecken jedwede Waffentreffer mit einem Hohnlachen weg; und erst als Allard ihnen den Tipp gibt, deren Herzen mit Holz zu durchbohren, dämmert den Turtles, dass sie es mit Vampiren zu tun haben! thumb|left|160px|Allard geht hochMit diesem Ratschlag machen die Turtles kurzen Prozess mit den dürren Gestalten, den "geistlosen" Opfern der Vampire, doch deren Meister machen sich währenddessen als Fledermäuse auf und davon. Allard schnappt sich den letzten verbliebenen "Geistlosen" zusammen mit dem Sprengstoff und dem Zündschalter und springt mit allem aus dem Fenster, woraufhin die Bombe in der Luft hochgeht. Wolf tritt sofort den Rückzug an, doch sein Verschwinden fällt den Turtles auf, und Donatello setzt ihm einen Peilsender-Shuriken in die Karosserie. Die Turtles und Casey ziehen sich umgehend zurück, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, während April zurückbleibt, um mit der Polizei zu reden. thumb|240px|Eine einschlagende BegegnungWährenddessen auf einer Grasfläche vor Arkham. Max und Pervis haben mit ihren Fahrrädern einen Ausflug gemacht, und auf offenem Feld klagt Max dem Schicksal sein Leid und wünscht sich (inspiriert von seinen Comicfantasien), dass man ihn endlich von dieser schrecklichen Welt wegholt. Gerade da aber kracht plötzlich etwas vor den beiden Jungen aus heiterem Himmel mitten ins Feld hinein. Zuerst denken die beiden Freunde, ein Meteorit sei eingeschlagen, doch dann bleiben ihre Münder offen stehen, als sich ein schwer angeschlagener Mann - Allard - aus dem rauchenden Krater quält. Zuerst wollen Max und Pervis einen Arzt für den Fremden holen, doch stattdessen lässt er sich auf sie gestützt zum nahen Gehölz bringen, wo er dort den geheimen Eingang zu seinem Versteck öffnet. thumb|left|240px|Allards VersteckMax schickt Pervis weg, um einen Arzt zu besorgen, doch Allard drängt ihn dazu, ihn ins Innere zu bringen, wo er sich in seine Regenerationskapsel legt. Nachdem der Behälter sich geschlossen hat, streift Max neugierig durch das Versteck und stolpert dabei über den Hauptcomputer der Zuflucht, auf dem Allard einen Tagebucheintrag verzeichnet hat. Darin beschreibt er seine Sorgen darüber, wie das alte Whately House und dessen darin enthaltene Sammlung von mystischen, zum Teil höchstgefährlichen Artefakten nach dem Tod ihres Besitzers, Albert Whately, in den Besitz der Unversität gegangen und von ihrem unrsprünglichen Standort entfernt haben. Dabei waren die Artefakte jedoch von ihrem durch Zauberei geschützten Standaort entfernt und so in die Reichweite seines Feindes Traquer gebracht wurden; und Allard bekundet in seinen Eintragungen seine Besorgnis darüber, welches Unheil deren Kraft und Traquers finstere Absichten über die Menschheit und die Erde bringen werden... thumb|160px|Hier ist die Kavellerie!Gerade in diesem Augenblick, ganz in der Nähe, ist der Pickup der Turtles durch einen Schaden liegengeblieben, und eine Reparatur würde zuviel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen - Zeit, die sie gar nicht haben. Während aber die Turtles sich zu streiten beginnen, kommt ausgerechnet Casey die rettende Idee, und die gesamte Truppe sattelt auf den Turtle Mech um. Gleichzeitig wird Allards Versteck von einer Gruppe von Vampiren überfallen, unter denen sich auch die Terroristen aus dem Whately House befinden - angeführt von niemand anderem als Traquer persönlich. Diese schnappen sich den noch hilflosen Allard und Max, nehmen sie mit nach Innsmouth und sprengen das Versteck in die Luft. Pervis, der in der Zwischenzeit nicht weit gekommen ist, bekommt die Untat mit und eilt los, um Hilfe zu holen, doch in seiner Hast fährt er mit seinem Fahrrad gegen ein hartes Hindernis und verbeult sich das Vorderrad. Doch gerade als er verzweifelt, tauchen auf einmal die Turtles, Splinter und Casey rittlings auf dem Turtle Mech vor ihm auf und fragen ihm nach dem Weg... thumb|160px|left|Dagons ErscheinenSpäter in einem Lagerhaus von Innsmouth Seafood am Hafen von Innsmouth, Massachusetts. Die Einwohner des Ortes, alles Anhänger eines Großen Alten namens Dagon, und Traquers Vampire haben sich mit ihren beiden Gefangenen im Gebäude versammelt und bereiten nun ein Ritual vor, welches Dagon ein Tor von seiner Dimension zur Erde öffnen soll, damit er die Menschheit (alle Anwesenden mit eingeschlossen) auslöschen soll. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Zeremonie aber brechen die Turtles mit Gefolge und Turtle Mech ins Lagerhaus ein, und Allard, dessen natürliche Regenerationsfähigkeit ihm nach und nach seine Kraft wiedergegeben hat, kann sich von seinen Fesseln selbst losreißen, während Max von Pervis befreit wird. Die Turtles legen sich mit Traquer und dessen Gefolge an; doch inmitten der Prügelei vollenden die Innsmouther die Zeremonie - und das Übermonster Dagon erscheint vor ihnen! thumb|160px|Traquers EndeDagon fährt augenblicklich mehrere Greifzungen aus und zieht mit diesen seine fanatischen Anhänger, die Vampire und den Turtle Mech in seinen Schlund; doch Donatello kann demselben Schicksal dank des Schleudersitzes des Mechs gerade noch entgehen. Währenddessen tritt Casey gegen Traquer an und zerschmettert seinen Baseballschläger an dessen Gesicht; daraufhin wird Traquer wütend und nimmt Casey in einen Schraubstockgriff, um ihm das Blut abzusaugen. In dem Moment aber rafft Max den zersplitterten Griff des Schlägers auf und rammt es Traquer von hinten ins Herz, und der Vampir stirbt damit den endgültigen Tod. thumb|left|160px|Das letzte MittelIn der Zwischenzeit konnte Allard dem Hohepriester des Kults das Artefakt entreißen und versucht es umzustellen, damit sich das Tor wieder schließen soll, als er von Dagons Greifzunge erwischt wird. Als er zum Rachen des Ungeheuers gezerrt wird, wirft er das Artefakt in dessen Schlund hinein. Das Portal schließt sich mit einer schlagartigen Explosion, die das Lagerhaus in die Luft sprengt; die Turtles und ihre Freunde können der Katastrophe nur knapp entkommen. Zwar durchsuchen sie, nachdem die Gefahr vorbei ist, die Trümmern nach dem Artefakt und Allard, doch von keinem von beiden finden sie irgendeine Spur. thumb|160px|Zurück zur NormalitätAm nächsten Morgen kehren Max und Pervis wohl oder übel in ihren rauen Alltag zurück, und Max handelt sich mit seiner neuen Selbstsicherheit, die er mit seinem gestrigen Abenteuer gewonnen hat, prompt ein blaues Auge von seinem Erzfeind Barry ein. Casey ruft April von einem öffentlichen Telefon an und teilt ihr mit, dass sie wieder unterwegs nach Hause sind. Und in Allards Versteck öffnet sich die Regenerationskapsel und entlässt einen quicklebendigen, vollständig genesenen Allard zurück in die Welt der Menschen... Bildergalerie Allard.jpg|Clark Ashton Allard Mir Max Pervis.jpg|Max und Pervis Traquer.jpg|"Meister" Traquer Mallet.jpg|"Lord" Mallet Wolf.jpg|Wolf Trivia *"Men of Shadow" entleiht einige Plotelemente - besonders die Entität Dagon und die Ortschaften Innsmouth und Arkham, MA - aus dem ''Cthulhu''-Roman Schatten über Innsmouth (The Shadow over Innsmouth; 1931) von H.P. Lovecraft. Neudruckversionen * Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von A.C. Farley Kategorie:Crossovers (andere Medien)